<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547505">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi'>akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As (F/n) sipped her tea, she sighed. She'd leave for work early in the morning and come home to find him with his nose buried into his assignments all the time. She was getting worried that he was working himself to sickness, being such an occupied and industrious man. But she would be a plaster saint to accuse him of his workaholic tendencies when she too could rarely be seen simply relaxing in her downtime when not engaged in something or other.</p><p>She figured all they needed was a couple of quiet days when they could unwind and de-stress. With the holidays coming up, she was sure that they would finally get the rest they deserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luxembourg (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(F/N) - Reader's First Name<br/>(L/N) - Reader's Last Name<br/>I've tried looking up the given name for Luxembourg but it appears that there is no official one sourced to Himaruya yet. I'll be using Henri Freidan for this one-shot, being the fanon name and 'Henri' being the first name of the present Grand Duke of the Grand Duchy of Luxembourg.<br/>Francis Bonnefoy - France's official human name<br/>Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Spain's official human name<br/>Emma - Belgium's human name<br/>Abel - The Netherlands' human name<br/>Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungary's official human name<br/>Roderich Edelstein - Austria's official human name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Henri, I'm home," (F/n) called out to the emptiness that greeted her as she closed the front door. She shook off the snow from the bonnet she wore and pulled it off. From the large mirror by the door, the woman sighed at her dishevelled hair and tried smoothening it down. The company dinner ended late. It was already half-past ten.</p><p>She removed the gloves she wore and placed them on the little woven basket at the table by the wall, right where they should be.</p><p>"Henri?" She called out. Usually, at this hour, her partner would be sipping tea and waiting for her in the living room. He would be relaxing after a hard day's work and preparing for bed.</p><p>That night, he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>As she entered their bedroom, the lights were dimmed, suggesting that he had previously been in the room. She decided to take a warm shower and freshen up before she looked for him.</p><p>Once she was dry and refreshed, she headed over to the kitchen to brew herself a steaming cup of tea.</p><p>On her way, she noticed a stream of light coming from underneath the door to Henri's study. She knocked once and heard a soft, "Come in" from inside. Pushing the door forward as she turned the door lever, she saw the man she had been calling for at his desk.</p><p>He was already in his pyjamas, pinstriped and long-sleeved, as he attended to his diplomatic duties.</p><p>"Burning the midnight oil?" She asked, staying by the doorway. He looked up from his paperwork, his long bangs swaying in the motion, and gave a sheepish smile.</p><p>"It appears Big Brother had missed a few pages when he passed his output. This will only take a little while more," he reassured. She nodded and left him to his duties.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As (F/n) sipped her tea, she sighed. She'd leave for work early in the morning and come home to find him with his nose buried into his assignments all the time. She was getting worried that he was working himself to sickness, being such an occupied and industrious man. But she would be a plaster saint to accuse him of his workaholic tendencies when she too could rarely be seen simply relaxing in her downtime when not engaged in something or other.</p><p>She figured all they needed was a couple of quiet days when they could unwind and de-stress. With the holidays coming up, she was sure that they would finally get the rest they deserved.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The light-haired man sat at his writing desk, back straight as he held up a piece of paper. His eyes quickly skimmed through the material before he set it down and signed it. He took a glance at the wall clock and noted that three hours had passed quickly.</p><p>He had managed to salvage the report his boss needed the night prior, submitting it as a buzzer-beater and barely managing to beat the clock for the deadline. He felt burnt out and exhausted from the unprecedented overwork as he crawled into bed with his beloved an hour after midnight. She was already fast asleep by then. Not wanting to disrupt her slumber, he stealthily snaked his way into his side of the bed, gently pulling her sleeping figure to him.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, he felt revitalized and his energy rejuvenated after a goodnight rest. He had managed to be right back on his schedule, after the night's setback.</p><p>It was a Saturday and he would always have brunch with (F/n) as she would come home earlier than usual, spending only five hours in her office. The time spent cooking for her and dining with her gave him the much-needed boost of productivity and he felt truly accomplished as he finished his tasks for the day.</p><p>He tidied his desk, stacking the numerous papers littered on top of it and laid a paperweight on top. It was a little glass goldcrest, a birthday gift from his older sister, Emma. They were not blood-related but he had always felt a strong connection with the Belgian woman who had been raised alongside him and her Dutch brother, whom he considers an older brother. They had spent some time in the same household when they were younger and he maintained a good relationship with both siblings.</p><p>The young man made his way to the door and gently turned the brass lever of the door and swung it open. As if summoned, his fluffy dog, Pelutz, nicknamed 'Pelze', came trotting over to her owner. He smiled as he petted her, her snout nuzzling into his gloved hand and leading him to rub her behind the ear.</p><p>"Were you waiting for me?" he asked her. Pelze looked at him before pulling away and wandering down the hall, looking back as if asking him to follow her.</p><p>Closing the door to his study behind him, he set a leisurely pace as he followed his dog.</p><p>"<em>Wou bass du mech mat</em>?" <b>Where are you taking me</b></p><p>Following her, she led him up the stairs and in front of the open bedroom door to the master bedroom of his large house. The rustling of clothes caught his attention and he peeked in.</p><p>"<em>Schatz</em>?" <b>Darling</b> He called out to the woman in the room who was looking through a large number of clothes in the sizeable wooden closet.</p><p>She glanced at him before she continued to peruse through the many hangers of shirts, sweaters, and other articles of clothing.</p><p>"I'm looking for something to wear for later," she told him as he came up behind her. They were invited to a Christmas get-together at Roderich and Elizabeta's house that evening. It was a small gathering with their close friends invited.</p><p>"You didn't find anything in here?" He asked. He made his way to the walk-in closet further into the bedroom and turned on the lights inside it. Once illuminated, the room sparkled with the various clothes they had for every occasion. It was in the larger room-like closet that they stored their more extravagant, business and party-appropriate wear.</p><p>"I was thinking to wear something more," she paused as her eyes settled on one of his woollen knit sweaters. "Casual."</p><p>Pulling it out of the wooden closet, she let out a satisfied hum. Seeing nothing of interest in the room, he turned off the lights and shut the door to the walk-in closet, once more returning to her side.</p><p>"That?" He asked, surprised as she held up the sweater for him. Although he had numerous relaxed and informal clothing in his closet, one rarely saw the Luxembourger in anything but his signature dress suit and black gloves. She nodded and had him hold it, looking through the closet once more before pulling out a smaller, matching sweater.</p><p>"<em>An der rei</em>, we'll wear this then,"<b> alright</b> He decided, taking the clothes and methodically laying them on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>De cuki</em>!" <b>How cute </b>Elizabeta gushed as the couple walked into her house. Henri greeted her with light kisses on her cheeks before handing her a fresh bouquet of roses and a box of dark chocolates.</p><p>"<em>Gudden owend</em>," <b>Good evening </b>he said politely, offering a friendly smile. (F/n) followed after, warmly greeting Elizabeta and Roderich as she entered. The Austrian man and Henri shared a curt handshake.</p><p>Elizabeta pulled (F/n) towards the living room, enthused at the matching outfits they wore. Antonio who was wearing a ridiculous Santa Claus outfit, Emma, Abel, and Francis were already in the room, filling it with lively chatter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The night went by pleasantly. The wine Henri had brought was thoroughly enjoyed by the group, particularly Antonio and Francis. They had to separate the friends, however, once the Spaniard got a little too sentimental and dark, frightening Roderich. Thankfully, once he was escorted into one of the guest bedrooms, he quickly found the soft mattress to his liking and he fell asleep swiftly.</p><p>As the merriment slowly de-escalated, the guests soon started taking their leave.</p><p>"Come by again soon," Elizabeta said to Henri and (F/n) as she and Roderich walked them out.</p><p>"It's not every day I get to see so many pretty boys," she mumbled to herself, blushing. Indeed, it was a night well-spent. Roderich, having overheard her, choked on his breath.</p><p>"We'll try," Henri replied. "If we're not too caught up with business."</p><p>The older woman gave him a look as she placed her hands on her hips. "Business this, business that, don't you get burnt out?"</p><p>"It's alright," He replied. "It's fulfilling as it is and we get enough rest at home."</p><p>She seemed unsatisfied by his answer before reaching out and messing his hair. (F/n) freaked out for a second, the sight of both Henri's eyes visible to the world was almost sacrilegious.</p><p>"<em>Mir wëllebleiwewatmirsinn</em>," <b>We want to remain what we are</b> He calmly said, raising a hand as if to ease her. Elizabeta fell into Roderich's arms at his dignified and cultured answer.</p><p>"Such elegance," she muttered, fanning herself. Her partner, simply held onto her, already used to her somewhat eccentric behaviour. Henri shook his head to bring his hair back into place and tamed the unruly strands that chose to stick out of place with Elizabeta's unexpected tampering.</p><p>"Careful on your way then," the Austrian said. "A blizzard's about to come our way."</p><p>(F/n) nodded and wished them well before they walked down the stone steps leading down to the long garden path. She yawned as she leaned into Henri, resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Midd</em>?" <b>Tired</b> He asked, looking at her. She nodded, her hand finding him and intertwining with his fingers.</p><p>"Let's sleep in tomorrow," she stated. He smiled.</p><p>"<em>Jo</em>. Let's." <b>Yes</b> He agreed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally published in Wattpad on July 1, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>